Going once, Twice, SOLD!
by xXxyaoixluverxXx
Summary: Lelouch was sure of three things, that if there was a God he loved to see him suffer, that Milly was Satan on earth, and that being auctioned off to strangers in a bunny suit made him feel like a hooker.
1. Chapter 1

**KONNICHWA!!! This is my first fanfic and i'm sorry it is so short but i ran out of ideas for this chapter and i promise that the next chapter will be longer. 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, and that my friends is why in the entire series Suzaku and Lelouch don't have hot angery/passionate sex. **

* * *

Chapter One:

Lelouch was sure of two things, that if there was a God he loved to see him suffer, and that Milly was Satan on earth. He hated that woman more than Schneizel sometimes. The Student Council needs to make the school money for the Fall Festival, so Satan/Milly decides to host the very first Ashford Academy Auction.

Which, if you ask Lelouch and nobody did, it just another way of embarrassing him, and selling out sex legally. Not that the students being sold were supposed to have sex with anyone, but it was an undertone of the whole ordeal.

As the raven-haired boy was lost in thought, while he sat in the corner of the room Suzaku casually walked over to console him. The Japanese boy hated to see Lulu upset, but he wasn't going to argue with Milly about letting drop out of the auction. Why, because being auctioned off meant Suzaku had the chance to buy him and see the pretty man in very revealing and form fitting bunny suit. And who in the right mind would give that up.

"Lelouch are you going to be okay, I mean how bad can it possibly be to be sold off to the highest bidder." As soon as Suzaku was done with his sentence he realized he had just made Lelouch sound like an expansive hooker. "Okay, it is that bad, but it could be worse."

"Oh tell me how dear Suzaku, how could it possibly be worse. Here let me answer as you would," he sat up a bit and made his voice more high pitched "You could be stuck wearing a revealing and form fitting whore bunny suit." He finished with a sneer.

"Hey my voice doesn't sound like that!" the emerald eyes glared

"That's besides the point." Deep violet orbs glared back.

"I was only trying to help"

"And I thank you dearly."

"Hey Lulu M-Milly wants y-you to t-try this on." Stammered Shirley as she held out the now ironed and finished bunny suit, and long bunny ears.

The suit was a satin black complete with a fluffy tail, and each ear was accompanied with it's own small purple bow. Lelouch hated the sight, while Suzaku was not sure to be excited or scared at the fact that Milly owned such a thing. Lelouch snatched it out of her hand s and uttered a thanks, this was not going to be an enjoyable afternoon he could feel it.

* * *

**So yea that is it for now and trust me next chapter will be longer**

**Your reviews will be pampered , loved, and feed so send them to me 3 **

**ja Ne **


	2. Chapter 2

**WoOt People have actually read my fic, thanx guys you've made me feel like one of those plastic bimbos who just won a Grammy. And those who reviewed made me feel like one of those plastic bimbos who just got a boob job or a new nose. Thanx a bunch you guys and please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. STOP MOCKING ME!!!! * cries in a corner ***

* * *

Chapter 2

In the mirror there stood a man, whose masculinity had been lost to a skanky bunny suit. The suit seemed to have been made for Lelouch's body, and it probably was being as Milly had it. The material hugged every curve right; make his skinny torso turn into that of a curvy woman. Lelouch looked like a Playboy Bunny with an extra appendage.

A knock on the door shook the raven out of his thoughts.

"_Lulu_ _don't be shy. _Come out and show me how you look." Milly cooed slyly. He wanted to tell Milly to stuff it and suck it, but instead he slowly walked out of the washroom.

"Milly!! You said show you not the entire SCHOOL!!!" Lelouch's face was now crimson, his hands desperately trying to hide him.

"Lelouch you look so cute." She said joyously.

All eyes were on Lelouch, Suzaku was so happy Milly had thought of this and that he the school uniform did not include tight pants. Poor red-faced Shirley was too flustered to think (a/n: shocker). Some of the people whistled and made inappropriate comments like "That Lulu is sex on legs" and "I want that bunny for a night of hot passionate…".

Lelouch quickly retreated back into the washroom his pride laying in a heap next the heap that was his masculinity. There wasn't a word for the amount of embarrassment he had just gone through. He immediately started to undress, starting with his high heels. When someone entered the washroom, and to much to his it was Suzaku. And much to Suzaku's dismay Lelouch was still dressed.

"Lelouch are you okay?" Suzaku asked a light pink blush dusting the tan boy's face.

"Fine, besides the fact that I have been scarred for life." The pale teen said almost sadly.

"Well you're not bleeding, and you've not been raped yet so that is a plus." Suzaku smiled trying to make the situation better.

"Yea I guess so." Lelouch continued to undress and Suzaku turned to give him a bit of privacy.

After a short while Suzaku became impatient '_What is taking so long' _as if reading the emerald eyed boys thoughts.

"Suzaku the zipper is stuck could you please help me" Lelouch said almost seductively as he approached the Japanese boy.

"Uh… I … um… s-sure" He had wanted Lelouch for a long time, but because he was a pathetic heap of matter he couldn't tell his best friend how he felt.

Lelouch turned and pointed to the zipper on his back that was quite stuck. Suzaku tried to stop his hands from shaking but it was futile. He had always dreamed of removing Lelouch's clothes though he would never admit it. Suzaku was gay, but still very much in the closet. He had wanted Lelouch for a long time, but because he was a pathetic heap of matter he couldn't tell his best friend how he felt.

The light warm touches that Suzaku made were sending chills down Lelouch's spine, but it was a good chill. It took the entire tan boy's self control not to jump the other boy's bones. After a while of struggling, Suzaku was becoming impatient and it seemed that Lelouch would never be free of the bunny suit.

"Suzaku if you can't do it…" Lelouch started but was interrupted by the sound of tearing fabric.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch uttered mortified, Suzaku's eyes widened with horror.

* * *

**And that is Chapter 2 I hope you guys like it and keep reading, and I thank those of you how read and even more those who reviewed because now I have reviews to pamper and love 3 I might not update for awhile because i want theartening messages **

**SPECIAL OFFER!!!**

**This week is the review get away any review wins a free that is right free vacation to a * insert amazing and expansive place * you must be a review to win.**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks oodles and oodles for the reviews! * tears * I would like to thank my parents for putting up with the thing they like to think is a daughter, the guy who invented chocolate, and that bowl of cereal I had for breakfast.**

**I got myself a beta. XD and yes, I proposed to my beta and everything. She, of course, said yes. So a special thanks to my beta reader, Andraiyel, woot. Well, without further ado, here is Chapter 3.**

* * *

Suzaku was mortified. Why, do you ask? Because it had taken all of the will power that he had not to jump the other boy's bones as it was. Now that he had ripped the only piece of clothing Lelouch had on, it became much harder to control himself.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch's voice was strained

"Um… I… it ripped," Suzaku said finally after an awkward moment of silence (A/N: gay baby was born)

" Yeah Suzaku, I figured that much. What the hell is wrong with you?! " Lelouch said, as his voice was now back to it's usual iciness.

" It was an accident!!!" Suzaku replied as a blush began to creep onto his face.

"Was it? Or are you trying to tell me something? " Lelouch practically purred as he slowly turned his head, and deep violet eyes were now looking at the brunette.

"Eh … W-What?!" Suzaku backed away blushing feverishly.

The emerald-eyed boy had let go of the other boy's bunny costume, and it now lay at Lelouch's thin feminine feet. When the raven realized this he regretted teasing his best friend and all time crush. This was too much to bear for sexually repressed Suzaku, he was so happy that his pants were loose at his crotch area or his dear Lulu would notice his growing arousal.

The door suddenly flung open behind Suzaku, and Lelouch, in a desperate attempt to hide himself, ran to Suzaku and tripped. Suzaku's quick reflexes caught Lelouch in his long, tan and toned arms. In the doorway stood a tall handsome blonde, Gino Weinberg, the wet dream of almost every girl in the school, much like Lelouch.

"Whoa didn't mean to interrupt," he said flashing a gorgeous smile. "I didn't know you two were together…"

"We're not! It's not like that," Suzaku said, his cheeks burning.

"Oh, I get it, it's a secret lover thing. A Britannian and an Eleven, so cute. You'll have such pretty babies," Gino cooed in an almost Milly-like manner.

" Gino, two men can't have babies! And Suzaku and I are not a couple!" Lelouch yelled back.

" But that doesn't stop you two from trying, does it?" Gino winked and turned to leave.

After he left, the brunette and raven did not speak or move, mostly because Suzaku had not yet let go of Lelouch's petite frame. Soon Suzaku came to the realization and decided to let go of Lelouch, albeit reluctantly. Lelouch quickly dressed and he and Suzaku just as quickly departed.

Meanwhile in the hallway Gino tried explaining to Shirley how she had to back off the sexy raven-haired male forever.

"I am sorry to say this, but you are just not his type. I think he is interested in someone like, well me if you get my drift," Gino grinned and winked

"No I don't catch your drift. Why would he be interested in you? I'm attractive and we have lots in common," Shirley protested as tears started rimming her ugly green eyes. (Beta: 'sigh' that is merely an opinion of the author, so don't flame her you Shirley lovers you)

"Yeah a little too much in common if ya ask me," Gino said, more to himself than to Shirley.

"Why on earth would he choose you over me?! I'm a girl-"she started, but Gino didn't let her finish.

"And that is the exact reason why Shirley," Gino said as he walked away. He, unlike that useless bag of uselessness over there, ('cough cough' Shirley) had to get work. (Beta: …)

Right after arriving at work, Suzaku cornered Gino with a look of fury and fear in his eyes.

"Gino, listen. What you saw back there was nothing," Suzaku began, but was soon interrupted by the handsome blonde.

"Wow Suzaku, you guys must be into some really kinky shit if you say that was nothing. I never thought you were one to brag, but…" Gino smirked.

"No, no, no, it is not like that. I mean it was nothing because I was just trying to help Lelouch out of his costume, we were not…" Suzaku's voice became too soft to hear.

"Oh so you weren't trying to screw each other senseless?" the blonde asked.

"NO! What is wrong with you!? Lelouch is my friend and nothing more," the brunette said with a slight bit of disappointment punctuating the last sentence.

The blonde examined his emerald-eyed friend for a minute before saying, "Maybe you should try to fix that."

Suzaku looked up at his friend blankly. "Try to fix what?" he asked obliviously.

"The part about Lelouch only being your friend," Gino said, returning to his normal happy, go-lucky self.

"What!? I … you… Is it that obvious?" the brunette asked sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah, duh. But that is okay; I mean Lelouch, apart from being extremely sexy, is very smart. Maybe he noticed too," the blonde stated happily.

"Oh god. I really hope not." Suzaku looked absolutely terrified as he thought that possibility through.

"Why?"

"He'll probably never talk to me again. There is no way in hell Lelouch is gay." At this Gino laughed. Suzaku just glared at him. He was being totally serious.

"Oh Suzaku, you're too funny. That pretty boy swings for your team for sure." Gino chuckled again.

"What do you mean he swings for my team, I am not the only gay guy here you know," replied Suzaku angrily.

"Oh I'm not gay, I just think Lelouch is very sexy." This earned Gino a punch in the arm from the gay boy beside him. "What? He is hot enough to turn anyone gay for him," he said indignantly.

"True…" Suzaku agreed, and the boys both returned to working. He was determined now. That night he would confess to Lelouch and make him his no matter what. Nothing or anyone would get in his way. Or so he thought.

* * *

**Okay I had this was typed up on my computer for weeks but I was too much of a lazy ass to post it hope you enjoyed. As always, reviews will be loved and adored**


End file.
